The Best is Yet to Come
by Kittyinaz
Summary: There is a prophecy from Neverland: 'There will be a babe born to the land. He will endure loss and pain that will drive him as none before. But True Love will reveal him to be the one who will lead the realms to peace. His beloved will be hailed as the Savior, and with her at his side, they will bring magic back to all the realms.' Killian is that babe. Collab with Missron80
1. Chapter 1 Tired of Being Alone

**Yep, this is another story. This was a dream that, like Every Dark Night, would not leave me alone. I dreamed more than I wrote on this one, since I never announced it to my WordPress audience, they had no idea about it. I snuck it in the stories. And yes, I dreamed ALL of this. Funny how dreaming takes so less time than writing it out. LMAO! Many thanks to the Beta for this story, missron80. She had caught many things, including my non-existent ability to write in the past tense any more. Thanks! **

**Disclosure: Once Upon A Time owned by ABC. Not me. **

**Pre Edit Count - 3, 216 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Lullaby _by Nickelback.

* * *

A dark-haired, blue-eyed man is standing tall on his ship; his hook on the wheel guiding the ship as he watches his crew scramble around and getting things to rights for their landfall.

Killian Jones, better known in most realms as Hook, is standing on the Jolly Roger looking out on a world he hasn't seen in years. He is thinking of all in his past that has brought him to this time; to fulfill the prophecy of his homeland and to find what at one time he had thought to be ripped away from him.

Six hundred years ago, he had been born into a land of Magic, however because of that same Magic he had been taken outside the land to be brought back at a later time for training. He had been taken to a land without Magic to protect him from the people who would have raised and used him for their own gains, but he never knew this and thought no-one wanted him when he understood he was adopted.

When he was 10, his adopted family abandoned him and he was brought back to his birth-land. Again he was abandoned and because of this, he hated adults as in his mind, growing up meant you abandoned people. Simple logic, but then, he was only a child. There was no need for him to do anything but be the child he was at that point. He also refused to grow up, and ended up gathering boys like him that he promptly named the Lost Boys. The leaders of the land at that time decided that since he was already showing hints of his destiny, they would start to subtly teach him about his future.

Two hundred and sixty-six years later, he left his birth-land again for adventure. He had been subtly guided to the point he wanted to grow up. They had needed him to leave and age for the prophecy to come about; the prophecy that would save all the worlds.

At that time, he dropped the moniker he had used when he had been in that land and started to use his own; Killian Jones. He had been taken aboard _The Revenge_ as a cabin boy and those years had been the best. Killian loved the Captain of the ship as a father, just as the Captain cared for him as his son. He taught him all he knew on fighting, sailing, and about the world itself.

He had also taught him some lessons, guessing in his own way whom he had. He never let the ship sail into the Enchanted Forest until he had taught the young man how to defend himself. He had been mightily impressed with the boys' intelligence and did everything he could to encourage him to _think_. Roberts had added a library to the Captains' cabin and used it to educate the young lad.

Killian had come across the idea to map out everything they could and those maps were quickly coveted for their use in navigating the magical waters of the realms. There had never been anyone who had mapped out as much as they had, nor had it be as reliable. They had many people barter to just be able to glance at them and ended up making a tidy profit using Killian's skills as a draftsman to copy the maps for a high price. At this time, Roberts came across one of Killian's powers, since the maps only lasted as long as the owners bargained for them; not being able to be copied. He quickly passed around the rumor that he himself was the one who spelled the maps, not wanting anyone to think of taking Killian.

With this in mind, the Captain had Killian make copies of the more sensitive of their books; burning them after making sure that they matched. There were too many witches and other creatures out there that would do anything for some of those books.

When Killian turned 20, Roberts decided to retire. He and Killian thought of an idea to allow Killian to continue as Roberts, and let it Roberts fade into the background as Killian's own reputation grew. They had started to make the transition when Roberts came across a young man whom they captured. Finding out that the young man was in love, True Love, Roberts dragged Killian and the young man into his cabin.

The conversation that came about impressed upon Killian the importance of True Love and the job of everyone to help it out. Roberts also told him that those who tried to stand in the way often came out on the other side dead, if they were lucky. The magic of the realms would not allow True Love to die. It was too rare and too precious a commodity to allow evil to split it up.

So, with this in mind, Killian agreed to leave the boat, allowing the young man to take his place. Before leaving, a fairy friend from his past came to tell him that there was a boat waiting for him at the port for King Henry's Kingdom. The three looked at each other and nodded. They made the switch and the reputation of the Dread Pirate Roberts came alive again with some help from the fairy as thanks for taking care of Killian. This gave them the time to be able to train up young Wesley to be able to take over the name.

When they sailed into port, there was a boat there that took Killian's breath away. It was beautiful and well suited for him. When they sailed closer they saw the name painted on the bow; _Jolly Roger_. Captain Roberts clapped him on the shoulder. "That's a ship to be proud of my boy. Let's get you a crew and transfer your copies over."

The ship had been made in his homeland and sailed there for his use. The ship was going to be crucial to Killian's future and because of where the ship was made, and who its master was, it would be nearly indestructible. It will, once it's Master comes into his legacy, be able to sail the seas of any world, plus there was more than a little magic involved with the ship itself. Killian will be the only one who can command the magic.

Killian parted from that stage of his life, knowing that his father was proud of him and with his own fondness for his brother, Wesley. Through the years, he and Wesley had joined forces more than one time and it had been a good time in Killian's memories of the long years.

Killian spent the next couple of years being the captain of his ship and his future. There was no port that they wouldn't go into but secretly, Killian's heart was breaking for the children of the realms that were being forced into the Ogre Wars. He himself took on who he could, relocated them to other ports, even giving some of them the choice of becoming a Lost Boy. It was how he came to find his replacement as their leader. Tootles was not happy leading them and this made everyone happier as Rufio could actually wield his old sword, which showed his ability to lead.

One day during this period of time, they pulled into a port. Killian had no shame being a lady's man; he was a true pirate and had a lady in every port but he treated them all as a gentleman should, which guaranteed upon his return, being welcomed by the lady. He honored his father and his teachings of True Love this way, guarding his heart for the chance of True Love. After seeing Wesley so happy he wanted nothing less than that. However, in this port, he met a fiery woman who captured his attention. And he thought, _Maybe…_

So they spent a longer than the usual amount of time docked, loading supplies for a trek across the seas to a destination that Killian had pieced together from his books and maps. He was looking forward to the adventure of finding new lands and to adding to the map collections of Roberts, Wesley and himself. Once a pirate, always a pirate.

At least that is what he told himself. In reality, he could not get enough of Milah. She entranced him like no other woman. He fell in love with her, and from her own reactions, she fell in love with him.

Then he was jerked to a halt when a man entered the pub they were in and asked for his wife, Milah. The man's son followed, calling for his mother. Killian made a joke of it, but his heart was already breaking. There was no question that this man loved his wife, and together they had a child.

That night after she had left, Killian made his way to his ship. He was halted by a hauntingly familiar voice calling his name, "Killian!"

He closed his eyes against the pain in his chest, and then turned to see standing there his love, who was the wife of another man. His eyes glared at her.

Milah stared at him then came forward to stand in front of him.

"Killian, listen to me. I don't love him. I have lost even my respect for him. He is a coward."

Shaking his head, he told her, "But love is worth fighting for. He deserves the chance."

He truly believes that after hearing Wesley's story. You fight for love; it is too precious in the realms to let it go.

Milah stared at him then asked, "Are you willing to fight for it?"

Closing his eyes, Killian sighs. "Yes." He may be dammed for it, but his own beliefs wouldn't allow him to let her go if she loved him and wanted to come.

Milah came to him, saying, "I am miserable. I love you, but am chained to a man I hate. Do I not deserve a chance, Killian?"

And with that, the fates of so many were sealed.

The following day, before they left port, the man came on-board and Killian challenged him to fight for Milah, stating, "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

When the man didn't fight for her, Killian comes to conclusion that he must not want her, love her as much as Killian does.

Watching the man, with a heavy heart, Killian did what he needed to get the man off the ship, and to keep the woman he loves.

Years later, when the Ogre Wars were over, Killian made port in another random village. As he and his men made merry, he bumped into a man and in that one moment, Killian found himself in a losing position. There was no one who could stand against the Dark One. This particular incarnation of the man is the same man who was married to his Milah. And he wants her back.

Killian swallowed, and agreed to meet this man for a duel. That night, he made arrangements for his crew and the woman he loves. He also spent a couple of minutes in sad reflection that he will not see his homeland one last time, but he will not back down, since as he stated before, you fight for love.

They met on the _Jolly Roger_. To his shock, as he is losing the battle to the man that reminds him of a crocodile, Milah stepped forward as the imp has hold of his actual heart. He was thrown to the side as she confronted the man, trying to get to his feet, but the shock and pain of the Crocodile's hand in his body was enough to disorientate him for a few minutes. He finally made it to his feet, ready to rescue Milah.

Surprising both the Crocodile and Killian, Milah tosses him the bean that she had gotten from a man in a red cap, and he grabbed it out of the air, switching it to his other hand. Through the argument between his love and her former husband, he was unable to do anything, as though there was something holding him back. Milah begs forgiveness for leaving the man. The Crocodile smiled and told her that he forgives her. Then in front of him, the man reached in and pulled Milah's heart out of her chest, telling her that he is unable to forgive her for giving up their son. Killian was finally able to move and caught Milah as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him and told Killian, "I love you."

With that statement, Rumpelstiltskin crushed her heart in his hand. Killian cried out for the death of the woman he loves, then stood to kill Rumpel. He stabbed a hook he had picked up into Rumpel's chest, but the Crocodile laughed.

"Oh dearie, it will take more than that to kill me!" And with that, he cut off Killian's hand, then disappeared.

Killian's crew scrambled out of everywhere, having honored their captain's request to stay back, but they quickly took care of him. Once his arm was wrapped, his doctor adding a prosthetic to the end after a few weeks of healing, Killian came out onto the deck of his ship. The man who had the Bean was there waiting on his displeasure.

The crew had seen the marked change in him, and they worried for him. It seemed as though he had hit the bottom. He stared out at the man in front of him and demanded his name. They bantered back and forth until Smee agreed to follow him. It was the last time in two hundred years he will show mercy.

Killian, at that time wanted, no needed, to head to his homeland. He threw the Bean and told them, that they were headed to Neverland.

* * *

When they surfaced, Killian collapsed. The ship was instantly covered in fairies who came down and took the only man born in Neverland. They brought him to Tatiana and she tried to heal him, only to find that there was a deep hate in him. She sighed in defeat and told them to take him back to his ship; that they needed to give him time to get over his loss.

For the next two hundred years, Killian became Hook, a man obsessed with revenge. He also devoured all the information in Neverland, trying to find a way to defeat the Dark One. The Lost Boys were saddened by the change in the man who used to lead them and after consulting with the Council, Rufio commenced a long battle with him, allowing Hook to release some of his pain, a thank-you to the man who had brought Rufio to Neverland. Their battles made their way into legends, but Rufio couldn't help but laugh when they confused him with Peter Pan. It was somehow fitting for Hook to battle Peter Pan in the legends.

But after two hundred years, the Council came together and summoned him. When Hook strode into the hall, he stood tall as he stared at the Queen of the Fairies, the Chief of the Indians and the leader of the Lost Boys, as well as the other members of the Council.

The Queen of Fairies looked down at Hook. Killian was still in there and it was their job to get to him. He had spent the last 200 years hunting for revenge, and since there was no problem allowing him to vent his frustrations, they allowed it but the time of the Prophecy was approaching and they needed him to be healed and whole for the Prophecy to come to pass.

She sighed, then asked, "Hook, what do you remember of the Prophecy of Neverland?" She was straight to the point.

Standing there, Hook cocked his head to the side, then told them what he remembered from finding the Prophecy in a book that Roberts had in his Library.

"There will be a babe born to the land. He will endure loss and pain that will drive him as none before. But True Love will reveal him to be the one who will lead the realms to peace. His beloved will be hailed as the Savior, and with her at his side, they will bring magic back to all the realms." He looked up at the Council trying to see what their point was.

Great Big Little Panther nodded to the man below him. "Hook, you are that man."

Shaking his head, Hook replied, "I lost my Love. If I am this man, then the Prophecy is false." He is steadfast in his belief. It is what drives his need for revenge after all.

Tatiana smiled down at him. "Hook, your True Love has not been born. Milah was your love but your True Love is coming. Now, do you want to give up the chance at this True Love for a woman who has died? Think carefully, and think of what Roberts had taught you." This was it. This was what may bring back Killian to them, leaving Hook behind.

Hook stood there, angry as hell. Milah was not his True Love? What did they want him to do, give up his vengeance of her? Even if she wasn't his True Love, she was someone he had loved and had her heart ripped out cruelly due to the hate of one man who needed it no more.

Then he remembered what Roberts told him and Wesley. True Love was worth everything. It changed people, made them more than they were. Wesley had suffered greatly and his reward had been well worth it. Hook stared at the ground and then looking up, he candidly said, "I will not give up the chance of True Love, but at the same time, I will not give up on revenge. The Dark One has done nothing but cause misery for the realms. Why can I not get my revenge for what pain he has caused me and the rest of the worlds?" He stared at them, challenging them.

The Chief seemed to think over his words. Then he asked, "If it came to revenge or True Love, which would you choose?" This was the important part. They needed him to realize that the choice may come.

Hook seemed taken aback. He thought for a while then looks to them. "Do you promise that my True Love is coming?" He would give up everything for True Love.

Tatiana smiled, lighting up the room.

"My dear boy, not only do I promise she is coming, but we are wanting to teach you how to recognize it; how to be able to know for yourself when she is here, when she will need you. There is so much to teach you, Child, that it will take many years. Are you willing?" She started to glow, her inner happiness showing to everyone.

Hook stared at her, measuring her. Then he finally nods. "I am."

* * *

**Final count, 3,216 words.**

**Please Read and Review. It inspires me and lets me know that more than my Beta and I are reading this fic! For those that don't know, I am WordPress and everything gets published there first. There are more chapters on WordPress, but they are not edited yet. I will try to update this each week, at least that is the plan.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaming of Paradise

**I wrote a really long post about this in WordPress. Basically, I am turning this from a story that I am writing and missron80 is the Beta, to where she is getting credit for it as a collaboration. She added more than 1,500 words and reworked sections to make this right. That is not a Beta, a Beta sends that crap back to me and tells me, Fix it! Nope, she went in and made this where I want to write more, and she is begging for the next chapter to work on. So the credit for this goes to her. She put it best, I make the dress, she decorates it with the Beads and bows. **

**Disclosure: Once Upon A Time owned by ABC. Not me. **

**Pre Edit Count - 5,047 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Paradise _by Coldplay.

* * *

_Previous:_

_Then he remembered what Roberts told him and Wesley. True Love was worth everything. It changed people, made them more than they were. Wesley had suffered greatly and his reward had been well worth it. Hook stared at the ground and then looking up, he candidly said, "I will not give up the chance of True Love, but at the same time, I will not give up on revenge. The Dark One has done nothing but cause misery for the realms. Why can I not get my revenge for what pain he has caused me and the rest of the worlds?" He stared at them, challenging them._

_The Chief seemed to think over his words. Then he asked, "If it came to revenge or True Love, which would you choose?" This was the important part. They needed him to realize that the choice may come._

_Hook seemed taken aback. He thought for a while then looks to them. "Do you promise that my True Love is coming?" He would give up everything for True Love._

_Tatiana smiled, lighting up the room._

_"My dear boy, not only do I promise she is coming, but we are wanting to teach you how to recognize it; how to be able to know for yourself when she is here, when she will need you. There is so much to teach you, Child, that it will take many years. Are you willing?" She started to glow, her inner happiness showing to everyone._

_Hook stared at her, measuring her. Then he finally nods. "I am."_

_Now:_

* * *

For the next 50 years, Killian learned everything he could about True Love and more specifically, his True Love. He learned how to sense his soul mate; how to use that sense to be able to find her within the Worlds. He was advised that if she were to travel to a world without Magic, it would be difficult to sense her but he would still be able to feel her emotions as though she were near. During this time, he also gathered more information on the prophecy and had been shocked to discover what their future held. It appeared that they were to live in Neverland for the remainder of their lives but would venture between the Worlds. The magic of Neverland was such that if it were considered to be your home, you would always return to it, one way or the other and should you wish to never grow old, Neverland's magic would do its part in making that desire a reality. It was the one World that was bordered by all realms and because of this, its history had filtered among them, become legend within all the Worlds.

While he gathered this knowledge, he also learned something astounding; he and his True Love were to be unique; unparalleled. Each True Love pair was unique in their own right, with a specific trait that was shared between them alone, however all couples shared traits unique to True Love. Unlike other True Love pairs, Killian and his Love would transcend all others, exceed them. They alone would share all the gifts that had ever been known to True Love with one unique element; magic. Killian was amazed to learn that his Love would hold her own distinctive magic and when combined, they would surpass all who had come before them.

As the years rolled by, Killian came to hear about a True Love pair; Snow White and Prince Charming. Unlike any others he had come by, something about them drew him to them, called to him, and created a yearning within him he had never known before. Killian found himself studying them, researching them much more thoroughly than he had ever studied a pair before until he learned all he could about their lives and the gift that was born from their love. Snow and Charming appeared to have an affinity with animals with Snow always singing to and utilizing birds. Charming, he discovered, had been touched with the gift for animals also. He added this gift to a book be was compiling on True Love; the first record of it's kind, detailing the unique gift for each 'True' couple, feeling compelled to record and learn all he could.

Killain's old friend Wesley seemingly gained immunity to poisons when united with his True Love, but was unwilling to risk his beloved Buttercup to discover if this trait had indeed been shared. It was a gift that had not been known among the pairs before so Killian was convinced this was indeed their gift. As with all True Love couples, they were known for their bravery and kindness, for their fearlessness in standing against those who committed wrong-doing but most of all, for the love that was evident between them and inspired others to their cause.

While Killain gathered information on these unique couples, he never stopped researching Rumpelstiltskin. He told the fairies that he believed their story to be far from over and during his research he discovered that when he eventually found his True Love, together they were to take a stand against the Crocodile. Every being in the Worlds had another who both complimented them and yet was their opposite, making them more than they were, growing them. Killian was Rumpels' just as Rumpel was his. They existed to antagonize one another, making it seem as though neither would ever be defeated, but when Killian's love eventually came to be at his side, the playing field would become levelled. Secretly Killian understood and acknowledged that he would be unable to kill the Crocodile, but he swore to spend his life making the other's a living hell. True Love, his True Love, is to be the remedy to the Dark One's power but he can never be defeated entirely. No, while he can never be destroyed, Killian and his Love would be the ones to keep Rumpel in check, to stand between him and all those he had ever wronged. They alone would be the pair to bring peace to the realms.

Something Killian had always found surprising was how close he had always been to Tinkerbell, but Tatiana informed him that while Tink would remain close to him for the rest of their lives, she was not HIS fairy. They both wondered at this. Fairies were rarely born; when they were they had a specific person they were connected to for the duration of that person's life. Ninety-nine percent of the time, the person dwelled within Neverland or was brought. He and Rufio had a laugh at how Tink seemed to be the only fairy for all the Lost Boys in the tales. If this had been the case, she would have spent all her time making fairy dust to fulfil each of their needs!

And so life was for Killian. He spent his time researching, learning, gathering knowledge for the days to come so he would be prepared for when his True Love came to him. Each day blended into the next until one day when sailing the high seas with his crew. They had been tasked with making sure that no other boats had accidently stumbled upon Neverland, when suddenly Killian felt something surge within him. He fell to his knees, shocked. Closing his eyes as he felt the surge grow stronger and move through him, his stump began tingling. A smile ghosted on his face as he stood up and started ordering the crew to be ready for passage through the Worlds. It was time to begin.

He sent Tinkerbell to tell the council, knowing that she could reach him in the Enchanted Forest, and with that, he set sail for waters he had not seen for almost 300 years.

* * *

When he had arrived, he was shocked with the intrigue going on, as well as this new-found connection not being as clear as he expected, figuring it must be the time difference from Neverland and having travelled through the portals. He used the time after his arrival to gain more information on Rumpel, finding that he was the root cause of so much of the goings-on. In fact, the couple that Killian admired above all others seemed to be suffering the most due to Rumpels' interference. Nothing had been directed toward them as such; his Rival was too big a coward to stand against True Love. Instead, while he would appear to be aiding them in their trials, in truth he was the cause of their troubles, setting them up with their enemies only to offer them a solution at the last minute; moving them as though they were pieces on a chess board, setting them up for his ultimate checkmate.

Killian decided that he would need to involve himself, let his alter ego, Hook, become known as he could sense that this was the World his Love would be tied to. He watched and observed all that was happening and decided his best course of action would be to seemingly work from his own agenda; this would be the easiest way to infiltrate those he would need to get close to. It was in this way he had felt he could best defend his love should their enemies make a move against her. His decision made, he forged his way into the Enchanted Wood to make his name known.

Sometime later, a hooded man infiltrated the Dark Palace and was stopped by a guard. Fighting ensued and the hooded man prevailed, revealing himself to be Hook. Taking the keys from one of the fallen guards, he opened the door to a nearby cell revealing a beautiful young woman named Belle, the one person who c0uld prove to be The Crocodile's weakness. She asked if Hook had been sent to kill her but he replied that he was there to rescue her, sent by "a friend". He explained that her father was being attacked by Rumpelstiltskin and must be stopped; asking her about a magical weapon that could finish him. When Belle was unable to help him, Hook knocked her unconscious and prepared to strike her and as he swung downward, his hook suddenly disappeared. In the doorway, Regina – The Evil Queen – stood, hook in her hand. He asked for it back, the Queen refused and stated that she had heard of Hook and knew of whom it was he wished to kill. She stated that she could help him, but only if he helped her first. Inviting him to tea, they turned and walked away. Hook looked back briefly at the poor woman he had struck in the cell and allowed regret to fill him momentarily. He hated having to assault an innocent but he had needed all in the Enchanted Forest to see that he was one who would do anything for revenge. Little would they know that while the desire was very real, his true rage, his true thirst for revenge, would be reserved only for those who would hurt his Love. Right now, he needed to be Hook.

After striking a deal with Regina, Hook found himself in another world; his heart in another woman's grasp. Sent to kill Cora, Regina's mother, Hook found himself at the mercy of the woman he had been tasked to destroy. Revealing that he had been sent by her daughter, Cora seemed hurt by this information and continued to squeeze Hooks heart to torture him. Hook closed his eyes briefly against the pain and thought of his Love; the only woman who would ever truly hold his heart. Continuing to interrogate him, Cora revealed it should have been Regina to come and then released Hooks heart. She then offered him the choice to travel back to the Enchanted Forest with her. Confused why she would allow this, Cora told him that the curse Regina was preparing to unleash on the realm would erase his memory, erase all knowledge of who he was thus rendering him unable to remember his feud with Rumpelstiltskin. Feeling a moment of panic, Hook allowed Cora to believe it was his fear of being unable to exact revenge when in truth, he was rendered terrified that he would no longer remember his Love and therefore would never find her. Agreeing to Cora's request, Cora asked Hook to get her close to her daughter and in exchange, Hook would be spared from the curse.

Later, as the curse began to spread throughout the realm, Hook stood beside Cora as she plunged a staff into the ground, causing a magical barrier to shoot into the sky and settle over a portion of the Enchanted Forest, shielding them from the curse. Revealing that everyone in this corner of the land would be frozen for twenty-eight years until the saviour came to save them, Hook suddenly felt his heart stretch out. Hook placed a hand over his heart as warmth burst throughout his body; she had arrived! His True Love was finally in the world! He had been barely able to keep himself from screaming as he fell to the ground, feeling her being ripped from the world, from his soul. No! He had just found her, only just felt her presence in his soul; he could not lose her now!

Searching for the bond, he calmed as he discovered it was still there, weakened, but active nonetheless. Tink suddenly appeared beside him and revealed she would not have much time. Using the majority of her magic, Tink was able to shield herself from the effects of the spell Cora cast. She and she alone would be unaffected by the freezing spell, thus allowing her to move around the bubble freely but she was able to shield Hook's mind also, basically rendering him asleep for the duration of the curse and would be able to interact with him through his dreams. She also revealed that a tiny crack had been left open between the Worlds, and it would be through this crack that she would be able to enter his Beloved's dreams also, preparing her for the day Hook would come. Smiling, Hook was overwhelmed when his Love's name was revealed to him and it was with this knowledge that the spell finally took effect and Hook succumbed to a deep sleep.

Throughout the next eighteen years, Tink kept watched over Emma Swan, watching her grow into a beautiful and fiery young woman; the exact sort of woman needed to compliment one Killian Jones. Hook remained in his slumber but Tink made sure to visit his dreams often, ensuring that he was kept abreast of the happenings of his True Love, but leaving enough for the two of them to talk about, to know each other directly. In his dreams, Hook lived a life that would have happened should the occupants of the bubble not been frozen. In his dreams he worked to make sure Cora had no reason to doubt neither his loyalty, nor his thirst for revenge and spent his nights wondering about his Love. Over the years, Tink had begun to find it more and more difficult to enter Emma's dreams. Emma believed herself to old for such 'imaginary friends' and so her mind now rejected her fairy friend.

One night, as Hook sat speaking with Tink about his Beloved and how he missed hearing daily updates, he suddenly felt such despair coming through the Bond he immediately sent Tink to her at once, hoping that Emma would allow her friend in. To her surprise, Tink found that she was able to enter the Other World in her physical form. Deciding to ponder this new information later, Tink flew immediately to Emma's side.

When she arrived, Tink found Emma distraught and heart-broken. Believing she must be dreaming, Emma told her old childhood friend that she was pregnant and the man she thought she loved had abandoned her and left her to take the fall for his crime. Comforting her, Tink swore her loyalty to Emma, revealing that she was _her _fairy. Asking if she trusted her, Tink used her powers to access the child in Emma's womb. Searching it's DNA, Tink began a change that would ultimately alter it to match the one who should have been it's father. This was a change that would impact so many.

Tink was mystified as to how Emma had become pregnant in the first place. Those destined for True Love were only ever able to produce children with their Other Half, as these children were truly born out of love. Killian had once revealed to Tink that this was due to the fact that True Love's were only compatible with each other and to bear a child to another would create a trauma that not even magic could undo. This had been the first time Killian had outwardly acknowledged that while he had loved Milah, she had not been his other half and in fact, could have been no-ones except Rumpel's.

Tink wondered if perhaps Fate had known she would change the child, or if perhaps the binding magic of True Love had not fully carried over to this other World. The only other option was that this child would be needed and with Killian unable to help bring this child into the world, Fate stepped in. With Emma now in a deep restful sleep, Tink made her way back to Hook, her powers all at once fully restored and stronger for having been in the physical presence of the one she was born for but weakened for the intensity she had used them to alter their child. As she appeared to him once more in his dream, Hook caught her and, holding her carefully and tenderly in his hand, he made his way to his ship. Once there, he laid Tink carefully on his cabin table then asked, "What happened?"

Tink closed her eyes to centre herself and said, "I found my person, the one I was born for, and it is your True Love. I was somehow able to physically enter her World and once I was in her presence, I knew."

Taking a breath she continued, "It is bad Killian, very bad. Your Love had fallen in love with another and he has abandoned her. This has damaged her ability to trust".

Her heart was breaking for her Person and the trauma she was suffering.

Killian sat heavily in his chair. "How much more can she take until she breaks? How much more until I can be with her, can heal her?" He rested his head in his hand as he felt the pain she was feeling through their small bond.

Tink reached up and touched his cheek. "Killian, trust in your Love. You do what you need to, and the rest will happen."

He looked into her blue eyes, and nodded. The heartbreak she saw reflected in his eyes made her keep hidden the knowledge that his Love his with child, a child conceived and to be born away from him. Knowing this would break him. _'Later'_, she thinks. _'Later he will be happy when he finds out.'_

Hook continued to keep up with his Love's life through Tink. She did not tell him much and he accepted this as she explained that there was nothing he could do for his Beloved at this time and that it would help both he and Emma to get to know once another if they were on equal footing.

Then came the day he felt her rage. He was brought to his knees, unable to move; her fear, rage and helplessness throughout the day washed over him. Although still trapped in a dream, he was relieved he had been in his quarters and no one could see him react to something they couldn't see. He concentrated on his Love and sent her as much love and calm as he could. Suddenly he felt magic rush through him and overwhelmed, he blacked out. When he came to he found himself on the shore he had stood with Cora long ago, and looking up, he found her watching him.

"The curse has been broken. Now we just need to just work on getting to the other world."

He nodded as he got up and was resting his head on his hand. The sudden restarting of time and ending of the Curse was affecting him greatly but he forced himself to hide this from Cora. He had to be careful. She was a powerful witch after all.

Cora sighed and then told him, "There is a camp not far from here that I must go to. Let me know if you hear anything."

When she left, he called Tink back to him and said, "Tell Tatiana that it is starting."

* * *

For the next two days, Hook worked on getting ready for his Love, knowing that with the curse now broken, they should be together soon. All of a sudden he is brought to his knees by feelings of fear and determination and a sudden burst of energy through the Bond. It was fully alive! His eyes snap open as realisation hits. "She is here!"

He scrambles to his feet, calling for Tink.

When she blinks into being, he tells her, "She is here! Tonight I need to be in her dreams."

His eyes were showing the joy and anticipation he feels for finally being able to be with her, even if only in her dreams.

Grinning back at him, Tink nods then tells him, "I will bring you into her dreams. Right now, I am going to her and to try to keep her out of trouble." Knowing her human, this will not be an easy task but she too is excited to be able to be with her human in person once more and not just as a dream figure that Emma confided in as a child. Nodding, Hook begins journeying in the direction the Bond pulls him toward.

After a while he pauses, realizing that she is in the Enchanted Forest and this causes him to worry. Cora is going to be a bitch as normal but there are also ogres and so many other things that could threaten her. Hook didn't want them to be this close to finding each other only to lose her because he wasn't fast enough. With that in mind, he started moving quicker until it becomes to dark to see. He finds himself a safe place to rest as he knows that soon he will be sleeping deeply as he makes the connection to her.

Later that night as he falls asleep, he fades into Emma's dream. He grins as he looks at himself and sees that he is whole. He flexes the missing hand and is pleased to feel that it was as though he had never lost it in the first place. He then looks around and as his eyes fall upon her, she notices him at the same time. Jumping up, Emma looks up at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Her heart is beating erratically and her fear is taking control.

Killian bows in front of her.

"Killian Jones at your service, milady." '_Truly, in every single way you or I can imagine…'_

She stares at him distrustfully. "Why are you here?"

Killian waves his hand and a pair of chairs appears. He smiles as he asks her, "Will you sit? I have a lot to tell you and not a lot of time to do it in and knowing what I know, I don't think you will be receptive if I don't do this properly."

He cannot help but feast his eyes on the one person he has waited all this time for.

Emma just watches him, distrust in her eyes. He sighs.

"Will it harm anything if you sit and listen to me?" '_This might be harder than I thought, but if nothing else, when we are close to each other, our very scents will be enough to make the other give in. Unless she is as stubborn as Snow was with Charming."_

Staring at the handsome man in front of her, Emma stiffly sits in the chair nearest to her. He is right; there is no harm her in listening to him. Besides, she will probably forget all about this dream anyway.

Killian smiles. He sits down also, crossing his legs and asks, "When you came into this Land, did you feel anything?" He decided to start at the beginning and go from there.

Emma tightens her jaw. When she fell into this World, she had felt a pulse throughout her body. It had been that, and not the fall, that made her black out. Ever since she awoke she'd had this feeling, a pulling that had been insistent, but hadn't had a chance to ask her mother in private about it.

Watching her, Killian is blown away by the fact that in front of him is the woman who completes him. She is everything he has ever wanted in a woman in looks; her blue eyes, unlike his, are stormy and reflect her emotions clearly, her blonde hair makes him crave to be able to run his fingers through it. Everything he is seeing makes him yearn for the time they will be passed this awkwardness and uncertainty.

Finally, under the gaze of those dark blue eyes, Emma says to him, "Why do you want to know and why would I trust you?" The walls she had built around her heart were up and functioning, but…something is trying to get her to trust him, her own gift telling her he is being truthful. She has trusted this quirk of hers before however and it failed her the most the one time she trusted it the most.

Killian can't help the sigh of frustration; he will make whoever hurt her this badly pay. Thinking, he leans forward, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Let me tell you a story. There was once a babe born into a world. Nobody knew how, since it was not from parents, not as we know them as. It was as if the child was born from a wish from the Land itself and the breath of a star. This child was sent to another world to age, since the child's homeland was of eternal life. At this time, a Prophecy was found in the books of the world. 'There will be a babe born to the land. He will endure loss and pain that will drive him as none before but True Love will reveal him to be the one who will lead the worlds to peace. His beloved will be hailed as the Savior, and with her at his side, they will bring magic back'. This prophecy was not revealed to any but the council members." He looks into her eyes the entire time, letting her see he is being truthful.

He fidgets with his hands for a second before continuing, "This babe grew up and his adopted parents abandoned him. He was brought back to his world and allowed to play. He never aged, but during this time, it was found that he was a natural leader, and ended up bringing others like him to the world to give them the love and companionship that he craved. He was also taught by the council, preparing him for his departure so that he could grow some more. He eventually left, wanting adventure, wanting freedom that he felt was critical to his very self. The Council arranged for him to be a cabin boy with a pirate, feeling this might be a meeting of minds, giving him the adventure and freedom he so craved. This man became a true father to him. As he grew, he was trained by his father in war, swordsmanship and how to be a gentleman. Then a stranger came on board. This brought an awareness of True Love to the young man."

Killian flashes a grin at her as he tells her, "The young man gained his own ship and took to sailing the seas of the Worlds. One night he stumbled across a young woman. They fell in love and the young man thought this was it; this was True Love. He then discovered that the woman was married, and he turned to walk away, but the woman convinced him to fight for their love, which frankly, he was willing and eager to do. Her husband gave up without a fight and he thought that this proved this was True Love. Many years went by, and they pulled into a port to gather supplies. It was revealed her husband had become a monster; the Crocodile. Knowing that he would not survive, the young man made arrangements for his crew to get to safety and for them to take the woman he loved with them. The following morning, he fought on his own ship, buying time for them to escape. As the Crocodile reached into his chest to pull out his heart, the woman appeared. After the two of them sparred with words, the man forgave her for leaving him, then he stepped forward and grabbing her heart from her, he held it in his hand as he told her he didn't forgive her leaving their son. And he crushed it as she lay in the man's arms."

Emma is staring at the man across from her; her heart tugging at this story. The similarities to her own story and the death of Graham brought a twinge to her heart.

Killian is staring at her also, hoping with everything he is that she is truly listening as he continues.

"The young man was heartbroken and to add to his pain, the Crocodile chopped off his hand and left him there to die. The man's loyal crew took him down below and set sail. Once he was able to move, he took them all to his homeland, vowing vengeance for the death of his True Love. Once he reached home, after many, many years, it was revealed that it was not his True Love who died; that She was yet to come. When given the option of living for True Love or dying for revenge, the young man thought it through. He decided that he would live for True Love, but would still take the chance at revenge should the opportunity arise, citing that it was more than he that had been hurt by the Crocodile. The Council accepted this and began teaching the young man how to recognize his True Love she comes and many other things." He takes a breath and lets it out. Here was the end of the tale, shortened though it is. She can corroborate all the details if she wishes, but he wants her to know what has brought him to her at this time.

"Many years later, that young man was surveying the oceans of Neverland when he suddenly felt a pulse. Recognizing it for what it was, he left Neverland for his chance at True Love, only to find that time moved differently between the Realms and he had arrived too early. He bided his time, making alliances, doing what needed to be done to be ready for her when one day, this pulse returned, stronger than before. She had been born. He was brought to his knees by joy, knowing she was finally here but then felt the devastation and loss to his very soul that came with having her ripped away from him. He spent the next twenty-eight years feeling a shadow of that bond, hoping to have her returned to him, or for a way for him to be brought to her. Then, today, she came back."

He leans forward in his chair, waiting for her answer, knowing it will take a great deal of work to get her to believe, and if nothing else, to get close enough to her to take that crucial final step in completing their Bond.

Emma jumps up. "No!" She can't be his… No… Just No.

Killian looks up into her eyes. "Yes, my love. You came back into this world and while you are moving, so do I; moving toward you, eager for tonight, knowing we would finally meet. I have done nothing but work towards this moment for over 600 years." With his final statement, he let her see the true him, the truth of his words, the Him, the one that used to be carefree and light and cavorted with his crew.

Emma's mouth opens in shock as she stutters out, "S-six **hundred** years?" How could anyone wait for somebody for a year, much less that amount of time? For her? The one that is thrown away or everyone dies on her?

He smiles as he stands up and rests his hands on her shoulders.

"Six. Hundred. Years. I have waited for you for such a long time but nothing in my long life has been as difficult as these last twenty-eight have been; knowing that you were in pain, and I could not get to you, could not help you; could not even find a way to let you know I was here waiting. Instead, I was trapped in a deep sleep, living a life that did not truly exist, dealing with a woman who wanted nothing more than to cause her own daughter harm, while I worked with her to get to you."

He is so close, hating to put all of this on her, but he loves her, has waited so long that he gave himself over to the bond between them the moment he felt it burst back into life. It hurts to feel the rejection from her.

Emma shakes her head. "How can I believe this? This stuff just isn't real."

She still doesn't completely believe; how could she? She knows in her heart that this is real, but her mind won't allow her heart to rule her. The first time she did, she was left alone to deal with somebody else's crime and pregnant. The second time, before she was able to do much more than allow him inside her walls, he died in her arms. The third time was her own son, and even though she had saved him, still, he had died… And now this?

He tips her head up to meet his eyes. "Oh, love, it is. Tell me you can't feel something inside of you yearning for me, that you haven't felt like something great was just outside your reach, that you were not whole. All of that? That was your heart and soul needing me and none of it was your fault; it was mine for not being where you needed me." His voice grows soft at the end. "Please forgive me for failing you, milady." His eyes beg for her forgiveness, for not being able to be there for her.

Emma closes her eyes against the sheer need she sees in his.

"If you are my True Love, then how did I break the curse by kissing my son?" she challenges him, as she is destined to do for the rest of their lives.

Killian's eyes widen. "We have a son?"

A son? How? Why? His whole world shifts again as he realizes that Emma is no longer the sole being he cares for; they have a son!

Emma's eyes pop open as she tells him, "**I** have a son." No one claims her son. No one.

Killian pulls her into his arms. "No, darling. **We** have a son. As my True Love, your son is mine. Don't ask how, I have no answer for you but I believe this to be the magic. Even if it wasn't, I treasure everything about you and this would include your son. Why would you think this to be any different?"

His mind is whirling as he realizes all that is waiting for him. Not only his True Love, but a son!

Emma just shakes her head and mumbles, "This is too fast."

No one falls in love this quickly nor do all this man is saying and telling her. It must be false!

Holding her close, he breathes in her scent he tells her, "Not on my end, love. Now, take a deep breath and relax."

His own eyes close as he feels one of the cords that make up the bond between them, tighten. Only one cord remains unbound and it was either True Love's kiss or them getting horizontal. He wouldn't mind some vertical action or any action she wishes. In fact he is looking forward to seeing what she knows…

Wanting to fight him, Emma is tempted to revolt, but as she opens her mouth to tell him off, she takes that breath of air that he has been waiting on and her whole body feels like a bell has rung next to it. She slumps in his arms, unable to keep herself upright. "H-h-how?" Her walls shatter and all she can feel is the man holding her up; she can feel how he feels, not only because of her quirk, but because of something so much deeper between them.

Smiling gently, he tells her, "True Love, darling. I cannot explain it any better. You're mine and I am most certainly yours. I will fight for you; die for you if it came down to it, though I much rather live with you, it being the greatest adventure. However, with this being True Love, your kiss alone would heal me of anything and mine would do the same; our children included. Now love, for tonight, let's just talk. I told you my life story and nothing is more interesting to me than yours and we will keep doing this until we meet, however love, there is someone in this world that is very dangerous and someone in yours that is also dangerous."

His eyes go dark as he thinks of the danger the Queen of Hearts and the Crocodile pose. He will defend what is his, no matter what.

Emma chokes back a laugh as she feels him pick her up and seat them both back in his chair. "Oh I think there is more than one in my world as dangerous and in this one. Right now I am tied up and during the day I'm being dragged behind a horse along with my mother."

Her voice is sarcastic, biting. She had never been so humiliated in her life as the past day. Not even when she was in prison.

Killian stiffens. "What?"

Emma opens her mouth but he puts his finger across it. "No, I heard. I will be trying to get to you faster knowing this. Emma, I _will_ free you." He promises her; his eyes meeting hers and his mind busy behind them, planning.

She looks into his eyes and whispers, "And get me home to my son?"

This is her one wish, beyond any other.

He nods. "And get _us_ home to _our_ son. I promise."

For now… Later he will bring them both to their real home.

* * *

**Final count: 6, 589 words**

**Please leave a review for us! I really want to show her how appreciated we all are for this gorgeous work she has done!**

**Fairfarren~ Wendy & missron80**


	3. Chapter 3 Am I Dreaming?

******MissRon felt bad that you guys had to wait for the last chapter, so she got this one out early. Like while I was in bed early. **

******Tuesday night a huge hailstorm rolled in. Lots of damage, broken windows, car damage and so. Nothing so bad, but not fun to deal with the following days. I am also in the middle of a muse attack on another story (In The End for those who follow) and trying to work on it. Understandably, the damage to the house and cars came first yesterday and by the end of it, I had a migraine. So MissRon gave me a yummy gift.**

**Disclosure: Once Upon A Time on Wed. by ABC. Not me. I would have had it go this way instead. Duh! **

**Pre Edit Count - 2,467 Words - My Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Thrive _by Switchfoot.

* * *

_Previous:_

_Smiling gently, he tells her, "True Love, darling. I cannot explain it any better. You're mine and I am most certainly yours. I will fight for you; die for you if it came down to it. However, with this being True Love, your kiss alone would heal me of anything and mine would do the same; our children included. Now love, for tonight, let's just talk. I told you my life story and nothing is more interesting to me than yours and we will keep doing this until we meet, however love, there is someone in this world that is very dangerous and someone in yours that is also dangerous."_

_His eyes go dark as he thinks of the danger the Queen of Hearts and the Crocodile pose. He will defend what is his, no matter what._

_Emma chokes back a laugh as she feels him pick her up and seat them both back in his chair. "Oh I think there is more than one in my world as dangerous and in this one. Right now I am tied up and during the day I'm being dragged behind a horse along with my mother."_

_Her voice is sarcastic, biting. She had never been so humiliated in her life as the past day. Not even when she was in prison._

_Killian stiffens. "What?"_

_Emma opens her mouth but he puts his finger across it. "No, I heard. I will be trying to get to you faster knowing this. Emma, I will free you." He promises her; his eyes meeting hers and his mind busy behind them, planning._

_She looks into his eyes and whispers, "And get me home to **my** son?"_

_This is her one wish, beyond any other._

_He nods. "And get us home to **our** son. I promise."_

_For now… Later he will bring them both to their real home._

_Now:_

* * *

Killian holds his Beloved in his arms; relishing in the feel of her here with him, committing to memory everything he can in the short time they have together, but remembering the time constraints, he sighs and wishes for the thousandth time that night that she were truly in his arms at last. Having waited for her for six hundred years he is impatient to know her, but not willing to risk her safety or her heart due to his anxiousness, he is willing to wait. His hands memorize the feel of her, the weight of her, the way they recognize her even though this is the first time they have touched her and it takes all the will power he possesses to keep his hands from wandering. Breathing deeply he memorizes her scent which is a strange combination of sunlight and the moon and a hint of spice; all things he has loved throughout his long life. As he holds her he realizes that if this were the only moment they were to ever have together, it would be enough but he is joyful to know this will be the first of many.

As Killian is relishing this time together, Emma's thoughts take her in a slightly different direction. For the first time in her life she feels safe, loved and dare she think it, whole. She cannot explain this feeling of completeness she is getting from being in his arms but she can't deny that this is the only time she can recall that the constant ache she felt in her heart has gone. For as long as she could remember she had always felt as though something were missing from her, something important and crucial to her very being but she was never able to pin point what it was. For a time Emma believed it to be feelings of abandonment or from not knowing who her parents were but somehow she knew this was not the case. Throughout her life there had been times she felt a pulling in her chest, a yearning to wander, to explore, to find the thing that would make the feeling go away and if she were honest with herself, was most likely the true cause of her rebellion throughout her youth. There were times when she were a child and dreamed of her imaginary friend that the feeling would intensify but never in a painful way; simply as though the connection between her and whatever was causing her ache was being bridged and the connection made more complete. If she were willing to admit it to herself, it was the same feeling she had felt from the moment she arrived in this weird place and had stopped the moment her dream began, being replaced by a comforting and satisfying hum. She cannot deny that there is something about this man that makes her feel the way she's feeling, but she knows it will take time for her to heal completely, to have the bruises and wounds of her past healed from her heart and more importantly, for her to trust again. For now, she will focus on getting home to her son and in time she will address these new feelings. In the meantime, she will allow herself this moment in time to truly relax for the first time.

Looking down into her eyes, Killian tells her softly. "I know, lass, I know. We have a great many number of things to talk about. For now the most important to me is if you know who has you?"

Curling up in his lap, Emma shrugs. "I think it is someone named Mulan and some Princess What-So-Ever, but the one who actually captured and is keeping us a detained is Mulan."

His hand rubbing her back gently, Killian nods. Mulan is known to him. She is part of the camp that Cora had been deceiving in his dreams, the same camp she set out for once the curse was lifted. Perhaps those dreams were more real than he realized.

"Mulan is actually not that bad a person to be captured by. She is honorable and will bring you to the camp that holds the survivors to this land. I need to warn you though; the Queen of Hearts is truly in charge of the camp. She is the definition of evil." He leans his head on Emma's shoulder, remembering the years he spent allowing Cora to believe he was in her service. "Love, there is too much to warn you of and not enough time. I need to get to you. Once I do however, there is much that we need to keep hidden." The pain is evident in his voice.

Emma leans her head against his and allows herself a moment to be comforted by his warmth. Avoiding his gaze she says quietly, "I am sorry. This is normal for me and my fucked up life. If I were you, I would stay away."

Chuckling into her shoulder Killian turns his head and captures her eyes with his own vivid blue ones.

"Stay away? I could no more stay away from you than rip the stars from the sky. You are my Promise, my Beloved, and my True Love. You are the one I have waited for all these years and have spent all my time preparing for. There are things in my past I am ashamed of but they were necessary to becoming who I am." Killian pauses, looking for any sign that she will run from him, deny him and deny his feelings. Seeing none he continues, "As for your "fucked up life" as you call it, darling, you did hear my life story earlier, right? I was born without parents, I have a vendetta against the Dark One, the most powerful force for evil in all the realms and I just spent 28 years living a life that only existed in my dreams. Heck, I don't even have a hand! "

Frowning, Emma pulls back slightly and gently traces her finger tips across his palm as she asks, "So how is it you have one here?"

"Dreams, Emma my love. Everything is possible in dreams. I would not be shocked that when we finally meet in the real world, a miracle should occur. With everything I have learned about us over the years it will not surprise me at all. Now, back to the subject at hand…"

Grinning at his own pun, he arranges her on his lap so he is able to look into her eyes more fully. "No one can know about my birth. That information alone foretells of the prophecy and every source of evil in the Realms has been trying to discover the ones the prophecy speaks of. Learning this information will begin a chain of events we are not yet ready for." When he sees that she is taking this all in he continues, "You are being led to a refugee camp; a camp that holds the citizens of this realm that were able to escape the Curse. At this camp is a woman named Cora, known as the Queen of Hearts, but she has hidden her identity from all who have met her. Do NOT say anything about me. For the last 28 years I have worked carefully to make it appear as though I am in alliance with her; nothing could be further from the truth. I hate it but it was necessary as it was the only way I could think of to find you, to get to you. Now, I am using my place as her follower to keep abreast of her plans." He shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of the memories of the things he has done in his time as her slave, when he was Hook and required that vengeance be his goal, though he knows that everything he has done has facilitated him being where is now; holding his Beloved in his arms.

Grinning widely, Emma says, "So the guy who is supposed to be my True Love is working for the other side?"

Killian laughs at this unexpected display of humour from his Love. "No. Never!" He pauses. "Well, ok, I guess I am, but I rather call it intelligence gathering behind enemy lines."

Emma's laughter rings through the forest.

Reveling in the sound and the feelings of mirth through their Bond, Killian grins. "However, for now, why don't we agree to 'work against' each other?" He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. His expression turning serious, his eyes begin to smolder and grow dark as he looks upon his Love. "When I can kiss you, when it won't give everything away, I will be laying one on ye, lass."

Her breath hitches from the pure sex dripping from every word.

"Why does it have to wait until then?"

Searching her face, he tells her, "Because it will be our first kiss, Lover. And I intend for it to be memorable."

Dumbstruck, Emma just stares at him.

Killian allows a few minutes to pass to allow her to work through whatever it is on her mind. When he senses she is ready, he continues, "Will you tell me about your life, Love?"

The moment the words leave his mouth, he regrets asking the question as he can feel her body physically tense beneath his touch and the bond stretches tightly from the tension coming from his Love. Hating feeling her withdraw from him, he holds her close to him and he murmurs softly into her ear, "I'm here Emma and I will be here for the rest of our lives. I simply wish to know my Beloved more intimately and to know what she has gone through in her life. I am more than willing to fill in any blanks you may have in regards to my life and history." He winces from the pain of memories. "Though you may not want to know about the time from before I was aware that you were coming…"

Emma just shakes her head. "I guess I cannot hold it against you since I had my own relationship before meeting my supposed True Love."

Staring at her for a few moments, he fights the feelings of anger and rage building inside of him. "When I meet the person that put that doubt in your eyes, made you distrustful, I promise you I will be making sure that they **will not** be doing it again."

Emma looks away before retorting; a slight hint of anger in her voice, "Well some of us were thrown away when we were born, not even having the excuse of no birth parents; just parents you believed abandoned you at birth. Then, you're put into a system that takes everything from you and once you get away from that system, you find someone you think cares about you, fall in love only to have that person set you up to take the fall for a crime he committed which leaves you in prison, alone once more and pregnant with his child. Then, right when you start to open up to someone, let down the walls you carefully built to protect your heart from the world, he dies, simply because he got close to you. So tell me, at which point in that story exactly do you see me learning to trust anyone?"

Grabbing Emma by the shoulders he holds her away from him slightly so he can look her fully in the eyes. Angrily, he demands, "What the bloody hell is this? You were thrown away? Didn't you just tell me you are being dragged behind a horse along with your mother?"

Crossing her arms, Emma stares Killian down as she answers defensively, "According to "Pinocchio", my parents are Prince Charming and Snow White. To protect me from the curse, they sent me through a wardrobe and instead of finding myself in Narnia and meeting Mr. Tumnus, I landed in a world without magic and no-one but a six year old child as my only protector. I grew up being told I was left on the side of the road, thrown out with the refuse."

Picking her up and placing her in his chair, Killian starts pacing angrily, his face twisted in rage.

"Bloody hell! What were they thinking, sending you alone with just a wooden boy as a protector? I should have fought harder to get to you. I should have found a way to delay the curse or at the very least bring you inside the bubble. I would rather have taken you to Neverland until the curse was broken and then brought back to the forest to grow. I'd have rather waited longer for you than to have had you experience all that pain. When I get my hands on whoever came up with that idiotic plan…"

Emma watches him with her mouth open. She has never had anyone get this angry over her past before; not even Snow or Charming had reacted like this when they regained their memory, but this literal stranger, this man, comes into her dreams and tells her he is her True Love, that he has been basically waiting for her for over 600 years, has a vendetta against Gold and **he** is consumed with rage over her childhood?

Still pacing, unaware that his eyes are literally glowing with his fury, Killian thinks that he would give anything to have the ability to go back in time. He is not kidding. He would have taken Emma away from them all, taken her to Neverland to wait out the curse and then bring her back only when it was safe and she could age. She would have been happy; he would have seen to it.

Finding her voice, Emma tentatively states, "The curse wouldn't have ended if I hadn't been there."

He swings around to her and arching an eyebrow, asks, "What?"

Swallowing, Emma tells him, "I broke the curse. Regina, who I guess is the Evil Queen, made a turnover for me to eat using a poison apple. Instead, Henry, my, _our_…" She shakes her head, "_My_ son, ate it to prove he was right about it all being a curse and that magic is real." A tear falls down her cheek. "He was dying. I went to Gold who told me he couldn't cure him but gave me Charming's sword and had me fight a dragon in the basement of the town hall for a potion he made from True Love. Only he stole it by tying up Regina, who is Henry's adoptive mother and who was helping me. When we got back to the hospital we thought Henry had died and I felt so angry at myself for not believing him. I kissed him goodbye and suddenly he woke up saying it was True Love. That kiss broke the curse, but Gold then brought Magic into the World."

It was now Killian's turn to blink at her slowly. His mind running over everything she just told him, he finally asks, "So, to make sure I have this right… Our son is the Evil Queen's son also. And Gold is some bastard that told you that he could help you, but instead stole the cure, only to have you share True Love's kiss with our son, breaking the curse. Emma, what the hell is up with your home?"

His hands are clenching and unclenching in anger; fury written across his features. His son had been poisoned! And it was only because of the love Emma had for him that the curse was able to be broken? Killian is becoming more and more resolved that he will be doing everything in his power to get them home to their son and will take care of those that even thought to hurt either of them. He is not one of the most feared pirates for nothing.

Emma nods, her eyes filling with tears because of how much she had failed Henry by not really believing him.

Not being able to stand her tears, Killian moves toward her and falls to his knees at her feet and draws her face close to him.

"Now, now my love, I am here and we will take care of everything together. I will rain hell down upon all those who have ever treated the two of you unfairly." His eyes are still glowing with his rage, but his hands are gentle with Emma.

Emma shakes her head. "Killian, I took care of it. I don't need someone to come along and sweep me off my feet, rescuing me like I'm some damsel in distress. My parents might be characters in some fairy-tale but my life certainly hasn't been one! I have survived the last 28 years on my own and I plan on protecting myself and my son for as long as I need to."

Looking into her eyes, he stares at her, his hands gently cupping her face as he tells her, "And I am not looking to take away your independence. Bloody hell, Love, I wish to encourage it! But I will not allow you to deny me, the man who loves you and loves our son, my revenge on those who have wronged you! Would you allow yourself to be denied your vengeance on anyone who hurt Henry?"

Opening her mouth to speak, she shakes her head but before she can say anything, Killian continues, "I have known of you for a hundred years. I felt our Bond burst to life the moment you were born and felt echoes of it from the moment you were conceived! I have had 28 years trapped inside my dreams plus the time difference between the realms when I travelled from Neverland to here to get used to the idea of you. Everything I have done, everything I have learned and dreamed and wished was so I could be with you." He chuckles. "I even learned how to enter your dreams because I could not allow myself to be parted from you even one day longer. I will give you all the time you need to come to terms with everything you have learned tonight however unfortunately for you, but fortunately for me, the mystery that is True Love will work to bring us together. I will never hurt you. In fact, it is impossible for me to do so. I am literally incapable of harming you." Pausing, Killian rubs the pads of his thumbs along Emma's cheekbones. " So, accept that I love you, accept that I love Henry and accept that I will react toward our son the same way you would. Furthermore, accept I will react this way when it comes to you also."

Emma tilts her head to the side watching him as she uses her little quirk to test the truthfulness of his words and is shocked to discover no deception in him. It is hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that this man has loved her for her entire life; longer even! As he has stated, however, he has and he will give her the time to care for him and if she is being truthful with herself, (and if you can't be truthful in your dreams, where else can you be?), she can already feel herself beginning to care for him.

He is purely and simply, filled with animal magnetism. Those dark eyes, so blue they appear almost black at times, are truly the mirrors to his soul; reflecting every emotion he feels as he has them. Then there is the accent and his voice, which to be honest with herself once more, do things to her body she has never felt before. His body, his walk, his mannerism are the definition of male sexuality and she has to admit that the whole package that is Killian Jones is more than appealing to her.

It is what is inside the package that is becoming most attractive to her however. There is absolutely no question in her mind that he is attracted to her, more than attracted and knowing that this man in front of her is dedicated to her, and to her son, whom he has never even seen, blows her mind. What she had with Graham can in no way compare with what she is already feeling for this man holding her and Neal is the closest she has ever come to love and she knows now that was puppy love when compared to what Killian feels for her.

She would be lying if she denied seeing the Love between the two people who turned out to be her parents. All through Regina's manipulations and schemes they fought to be together, unable to deny the feelings they had for one another. Charming when known as David was nowhere near as strong as Snow was, but still he loved her and gave up the life he knew, the life he thought he wanted in order to be with her, even in the face of ridicule and scorn from the town. Perhaps their love in the 'real world' did not play out as love should but even as confused as he was, he still loved Snow and only her.

What woman wouldn't want a man to fight for her that way?

Killian watches her face, committing to memory every flicker, every twitch, every expression in order to learn to read her thoughts. She is an open book to him, but then he has never read any book as avidly as he is reading her now and he will do everything in his power to woo her the way his True Love deserves to be. Even if she were not his, even if she were destined for another, he would treat her like the Queen he knows her to be. This woman is his, his other half and he will make sure she knows it for the rest of their lives; every second of every day, for the rest of eternity.

Emma finally comes out from her own inner monologue to find those blue eyes she is growing to love trained on her with a startling depth to them. Sighing, she finally says, "Ok."

He smiles, drops his hands to hers and raises them to his mouth, never taking his eyes off her. Kissing them with all the tenderness he is feeling he says, "Thank you, Emma, my love. You will not regret it"

Hating to ruin the moment, Killian once more leans his head forward to rest on hers and sighs, "It is almost morning and we will be waking soon."

Nodding, Emma revels in the feeling of him so close to her once more and says, "I guess we should make good use of the time we have left then." She smirks as Killian's eyes twinkle in mischief.

"Oh, that we will My Love. That we will".

* * *

**Final count: 4, 189 words - My words with MissRon's added.**

**So this story is different than the others, No banked chapters on this since there are two of us working on it. Don't worry, MissRon won't let me get away from working on it, well... as long as I feed her other addictions too. LOL!**

**Fairfarren~ Wendy** **& MissRon**


	4. Chapter 4 When I See Your Smile

**Sorry for the long wait, but RL doesn't always allow for speedy turnarounds. And there is the unforeseen difficulties of this being the first story that the two of us have ever collaborated on. So we are learning our way through it. This is Emma heavy. But the story is moving along. **

**Disclosure: Once Upon A Time owned by ABC. Not me. **

**Pre Edit Count - 2,737 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Your Guardian Angel _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

_Previous:_

_What woman wouldn't want a man to fight for her that way?_

_Killian watches her face, committing to memory every flicker, every twitch, every expression in order to learn to read her thoughts. She is an open book to him, but then he has never read any book as avidly as he is reading her now and he will do everything in his power to woo her the way his True Love deserves to be. Even if she were not his, even if she were destined for another, he would treat her like the Queen he knows her to be. This woman is his, his other half and he will make sure she knows it for the rest of their lives; every second of every day, for the rest of eternity._

_Emma finally comes out from her own inner monologue to find those blue eyes she is growing to love trained on her with a startling depth to them. Sighing, she finally says, "Ok."_

_He smiles, drops his hands to hers and raises them to his mouth, never taking his eyes off her. Kissing them with all the tenderness he is feeling he says, "Thank you, Emma, my love. You will not regret it"_

_Hating to ruin the moment, Killian once more leans his head forward to rest on hers and sighs, "It is almost morning and we will be waking soon."_

_Nodding, Emma revels in the feeling of him so close to her once more and says, "I guess we should make good use of the time we have left then." She smirks as Killian's eyes twinkle in mischief._

_"Oh, that we will My Love. That we will"._

_Now:_

* * *

Pausing a moment to enjoy the teasing between them, Killian sighs as he mutters to himself, "We need a bloody list"

Emma lifts an eyebrow at his comment. "List?"

He grins at her once more and this time she takes the time to really look at the man holding her in his arms. Within his gaze she can see an innocence that she has never witnessed before; the eternal boy of legend in his looks and eyes and she finds herself truly believing that this man was once Peter Pan.

"Yes, my love; a list. We need a list of who is who and what is what for each of our lives. A list of who means what to us, and I have an idea you have many more on that list than even you realize. Emma, darling, we need to communicate. I don't think there is much time left to your night if Mulan is in charge. She will push hard to reach camp. I will work as hard as I can to get to you, but, you need to prepare yourself in case I don't. Do what you need to survive. I _will_ get to you, and once I do, we will need to act like we don't know each other until I can determine if it's safe."

He looks deeply into her eyes and then his face softens, "Darling, I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I would rather announce to the worlds that you are mine, my very own miracle; instead I need you to be safe and this is the only way I can determine it. By you not letting anyone know about us, you are saving us. The prophecy is so particular it won't take much to give us away and we don't need that, sweetheart."

Emma stares into his eyes, unconsciously searching as she always does for the truth of a person's words, then frowns as she realizes that the game is up for him no matter what; for them both.

"Killian, I'm the Savior. There was already a prophecy about me and I fulfilled it. I was named the Savior to break the curse. It must be someone else for you."

Her heart hurt as she realized that had to be it. That explained it. This man, this beautiful man in front of her didn't deserve someone as broken as she is. He deserved someone with a fire to match his own, who had love to give him freely and without reservation and one who belonged by the side of a legend. She must not be The One for him after all. He had to be mistaken.

Staring at her, Killian could see the sadness flit across her face before settling into resignation as she came to some sort of conclusion; one that was causing her pain. He reverently took hold of her face in both his hands and, tilting it upward so he could stare into her eyes, he tells her, "No, darling! What ever it is you are thinking you are wrong. You ARE the Savior and my True Love; my whole heart. Please don't throw that away because you think so little of yourself. I am here for you always, by your side, will be there through it all. Emma, stop finding reasons for me not to be your True Love. I know you have had people not live up to your expectations but please, I implore you, give me that one more chance." From the little he has heard from her, he has reach the conclusion that everyone has left her and now, she fights for their son because he will never leave her; not of his own volition.

Emma shakes her head, trying to pull herself free from his grasp; his searing gaze.

"No! Everyone leaves! My parents, August, Neal, Graham… Henry will leave me eventually but until them I will do everything I can to be by his side and to keep him with me. I can't let my heart be trampled on anymore. Every time I let someone in, they leave me!" Wracking sobs begin to shake her body as she begins to break down in his arms. Turning inward, her mind begins flipping through the list of everyone who has left on a continuous loop, name after name, image after image flashes through her mind as she begins to dissolve into panic. Almost incoherent with grief, she begins mumbling once more, "My parents left me, August left me, Graham left me, Neal left me. Everyone leaves me. Everyone. Not good enough. No-one….."

Pulling her more tightly to his chest, Killian allows his fragile mate to sob in his arms, suspecting this is the first time she has ever truly allowed herself to show, or to even feel, such emotion. For long minutes he simply rocks her slowly in his arms, not speaking, allowing her to feel and think as she needs while he himself attempts to control the rage building inside of him for the damage done to his Love.

Shortly after, Emma's sobs subside as she forces her mind back to the here and now. Mortified by her uncharacteristic emotional display, she attempts to pull away but Killian won't have any of that, simply locking her in his embrace as he gazes upon her tear-streaked face. Taking a shuddering breath of finality, Emma allows herself to look Killian in the eye as she voices the decision she has reached.

"I will work with you. I will allow you to help guide me in this strange world but anything more…. I just can't…." Dissolving into tears once more, Emma looks directly into his eyes, beseeching him to understand.

One again pulling her to his chest, he tucks her head under his chin as he murmurs, "Oh, my beautiful girl, what have we done to you?" He strokes her back softly as she silently cries in his arms once more. Taking this moment while she has her guard down, he softly drops kisses on her head.

As she becomes quiet once more, Killian simply continues to hold her, rocking her. "Darling, as hard as this bond between us is to grasp, you must understand that the two of us are bound closer than any other two have ever been. You can use me, abuse me, yell and scream at me and I will simply stand there and take it all, waiting for you. Nothing can cause me to betray, nor to leave you. I will do whatever is necessary to get you to understand this. I. Am. Here. For. You. No matter what."

Her eyes remain closed as Emma breathes in his scent, this man who confuses her, making her feel as though everything will be alright when history has taught her that everyone will let her down. She whispers against his chest softly, "I want to let you in, I do. Every instinct I have is telling me you are telling me the truth and that you truly will stick around, but my head is screaming at me, reminding me that no-one else who has ever promised to stay, has. If they did stay, they were taken from me. I don't want that for you…"

Killian loosens his grip on her minutely as he allows her space to look in his eyes once more. "I won't be going anywhere, Love. If you think you have lost me, you just have to ask, or kiss me." He smirks, "I daresay that a kiss from you, Beloved, will be the highlight of any man's life, or was. There will be no more kissing of anyone from now on that is not family!" He gently chides her.

Raising an eyebrow as his proclamation, Emma can't help but to smirk. Unable to contain the small amount of joy bubbling up inside of her, she laughs brightly, causing Killian's heart to constrict at the beauty of it. Closing her eyes, she rests her forehead against Killians chin; enjoying the feel of his stubble against her sensitive skin. Sighing deeply, she feels the fight go out of her. She knows is will return later but for now she will allow herself this moment to believe. This is just a dream after all. Emma is exhausted, unsure of what is to come next, and Killian himself is exhausting. The emotions she feels coming from him, the ones directed at her, are so heady, so powerful, so all-consuming that she realises he is absolutely determined when it comes to her. He steadfastly believes she is it for him.

She mutters into his neck, "How are you so sure?" She cannot help but to question him, it is in her nature, and little does she know that this side of her excites Killian as nothing else. A headstrong, stubborn, fiery woman who is as beautiful as she is brave? Killian cannot believe his luck.

He chuckles, the sound vibrating his chest. "I just told you I spent a very long time learning all I could about True Love. Plus, if you had been there in Neverland the second I felt you…" His gaze becomes dark as he remembers, "It made me fall to my knees. It was one of the best feelings I had ever felt… Until I held you in my arms tonight. Darling, you never forget nor mistake something like that. I know you experienced the same; however you would not remember the initial bond as you were literally a babe in arms, but when you reached this land you felt it didn't you, my Swan?"

Seeing his imploring look, she sighs, mostly because she can tell that he is once again being truthful with her but also because she feels she needs to be truthful with him also. Steeling herself she admits, "Yes. As soon as we arrived here I felt this all-consuming rush through every part of me. It's what knocked me out and allowed Mulan to capture us."

Shaking his head at her, he bestows another kiss on her hair. "Nothing is easy for you, is it Love? Now, what did I tell you who to watch out for?"

Looking him squarely in the eyes, Emma goes into business mode. This she can do! Reiterating his earlier warnings she says, "That Cora is evil and cannot know about us under any circumstance; that no one can. Mulan is honorable, which I am still finding questionable by the way, and she is going to take us to the camps where Cora lives and secretly leads them".

Smiling at her, Killian grins. "See? Not too hard, right?"

Rolling her eyes, she says, "No, nothing too hard." Pausing, Emma falters for a moment. Chewing on her bottom lip she decides to ask the question that has been bothering her this whole time. "Tell me, how are you getting into my dreams? Why haven't you done so before?"

His smile wanes as he painfully remembers all the years he had yearned to be with her, to join Tink in her dreams. "Your fairy is my best friend. She is the one who grants me the wish to see you, to warn you. She was unable to allow me access before as we were not in the same world. Even her powers have limits. Once we have both submitted to the bond between us however… Once you do that, nothing will separate us and we can reach other in many different ways." Killian cannot help his smirk as he tells her, "Once we are completely Bonded, darling, there is so much more open to us. I can show you that I'll be the one. Your only one."

Emma looks away and gazes off into the distance before finally saying, "Killian, I don't see how this is going to work. I live in my world, one where magic only exists in the tiny town I live. I have responsibilities, a job. My parents live there as well as my son. I have, for the first time in my life, friends. It may not be a perfect world but it's the only one I know and I may have been dealt a shitty hand but I'm quite fond of it all; now. Not that I would admit to that if this wasn't a dream but that's just it; this is just a dream. Nothing that happens here is real". She blinks away the tears that are threatening to form again.

Sighing as he takes her face in his hands again, he wipes the few tears that managed to escape with his thumbs. "Darling, I can't seem to stop saying this but it just hasn't ceased to be true. We really have done a number on you, haven't we? I WILL prove myself to you though. In fact, I think this could prove to be most interesting; me, trying to woo you while also having to act as though I have no idea who you are. This will certainly test my acting skills. You have to admit, this will be quite the challenge?" He ducks his head down to look into her eyes better and waggles his eyebrows.

She smirks as his attempt to tease her. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

Grinning, Killian leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Just promise me, my Swan, that you will not say anything about us. It is not the best way to protect you but until I can be with you, it is the best I can come up with. Until then, Tink will be my substitute."

A wry smile forms on her lips as Emma answers, "I am not sure what a small fairy that used to appear in my dreams as a child will be able to do."

At this, Killian cannot help the laugh that bursts from his lips. "She can do more for you than you can ever imagine. She wasn't even my fairy and she was still able to keep me out of trouble… for the most part. For her human though? She can move moons. Trust in her. She is the one that watched over you for most of your childhood. She is devoted to you, though I will warn you; she is just as eager for us to be together as I am. She thinks that you are perfect for me."

Eyebrow arched, Emma snarks, "Great. Another person jumping on the True Love Bandwagon."

Killian just snuggles her closer to him and rests his head on hers again, relaxing as he takes in her unique scent. "Soon enough, Darling. Soon enough."

Emma closes her eyes and allows herself to relax against him, feeling all of the fight go out of her. She figures that she might as well enjoy her dream for as long as she can before she has to wake up and let reality take over.

Suddenly, before Killian is ready to let her go, or more shocking, before Emma wants to go, she disappears from his arms. Feeling the weight of her still between them, he brings his arms around himself as he sighs. Looking around, Killian sits and soon, he too fades away.

* * *

After being unceremoniously woken with a kick, Emma and Snow now found themselves being dragged behind Mulan's horse, much the same as the previous day. Having glared at Mulan for her terrible impersonation of an alarm clock, a glance from her mother had stopped Emma from mouthing off, realising they weren't exactly in the best position at present.

As the two trudged along behind their captor's, they discovered that if they kept the rope a little taut, Mulan would keep them at a steady pace. If they allowed the rope to slacken in any way, she spurred the horses on faster. It was hard going on their wrists but nothing could be done about it at the moment.

The group steadily made their way to a large body of water that had logs washed up all around it. Princess Whoever was in front of them, looking around in a manner one could only describe as 'regally', as she rode in the direction Mulan indicated.

Swan found herself thinking about her dream often. She had many dreams before that had felt real but this one… Everything about it to the smell of the tree, to the feel of the man's stubble, to the way she could _feel _his emotions as though they were her own. Never before had she felt such a connection to anyone as she had to this Killian. For the first time in her life, she had felt what it was like to be whole. That yearning need inside of her to find whatever it is she lacked had been gone and for a few brief moments she allowed herself to become lost in the memory of it all. Stumbling over a rock, Emma shook her head to clear her mind and reminded herself once more that it was just a dream.

Snow glanced at her as Emma stumbled for the umpteenth time that day, instinctively watching to see if her daughter had caused harm to herself. Noticing her gaze, Emma simply nods to her mother know that she is ok. Taking in her surroundings as she walks, Emma realised it's probably not the smartest thing to allow her focus to be split, for if she is to remember the way back, she needs to be observant.

Soon, they slow to a halt and as they have learned, both Emma and Snow keep the rope taut. This time however, Snow speaks up and asks, "What is this place?"

Mulan doesn't even acknowledge them with a glance, simply answering, "Our home." With her pronouncement, she kicks her horse and jerks Emma and Snow into following.

The unlikely group made their way across the small part of land that is jutting out and once they reach the outcrop of land, Mulan allows them to rest as she unbinds them from her horse. Soon, when they are no longer breathing so hard, she forces Emma and Snow in front of her with her drawn sword to make her meaning obvious. Walking steadily along where Mulan directed, they round a bend in the road and stumble on to a small camp. The people gathered there spot them quickly and either run for cover for to grab weapons.

Unable to believe her eyes, Emma blurts out, "It's like they're refugees!"

Mulan hands the reins of the pack horse to one of the people who came forward and snaps as she hands over the care of her own beast, "We're survivors."

Looking cautiously around them, Snow and Emma walk forward with Aurora close behind them. Once Emma is a little ways in front of her, Snow kicks Aurora and yells, "Emma, run!"

Mulan, acting on instinct, grabs a bolo and quickly whirls it over her head and gets it spinning. Aiming at Snow, she lets it fly and knocks her off her feet. Emma looks back and seeing her friend, her mother, fall, she runs back screaming, "Mary Margaret!"

Rushing to her mothers side, Emma's voice breaks as she demands of Mulan, "What did you _do_?"

Not even bothering to answer, Mulan simply glares at the pair and commands the men around her, "Take them to the Pit."

As one grabs Snow at her bound wrists and drags her off, another makes a grab for Emma and pulls her away from her mother. Protesting feebly as the events of the past few days catch up to her, she simply says, "No".

Realizing that they are taking her away to be locked up again, her fight suddenly returns and she starts struggling with the hands holding her. She soon finds however that they have her overwhelmed. Before she knows it, she is thrown through a door hard enough to make her grunt but moments later, a guard throws Snow in the Pit also, Emma running to her side, pleading, "Be careful! Oh! Be careful!", as she crouches beside her mother. She pleads with her unconscious mother, "Hey, come on. Wake up!"

Falling to her knees she shakes her again, "Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, a voice comes out the darkness, "Do you need help?"

Quickly looking up, Emma could barely make out the figure of a woman, but she can see red in her hair glinting in the faint light.

Emma leans back protectively; ready to jump to her feet as she asks, "Who are you?"

The woman's voice comes back to her and replies, "A friend."

As she walks forward, Emma can see it's an older woman and begins to relax slightly. All the tension rushes back into her stance as the woman looks her over and introduces herself.

"My name is Cora"

* * *

**Final count, 3,793 words.**

**Please leave a review. Every single one of them helps Sharon and I out. It makes really sucky days so much better and makes a grin break out on our faces. Even though one of us is in the US (Wendy) and one in Autralia (Sharon). Just shows how much this is loved by everyone. **

**Fairfarren~Wendy & Sharon**


End file.
